When the time comes huh?
by LicoriceLady
Summary: "I've waited long enough, I though I could wait 1000 but 10,000 years is crossing it. You must accept the duty that fell upon us I guess even if your a century old you'll always be a child. Either you accept it or force it. I can't wait any longer Marshal I can't.." Its a arranged marriage, mpreg, omegaverse story, I am so bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hi you guys so I'm taking a break on Frostcup. Yeah I've lost my drive. And my minds been occupied with school and stuff, personal boring life bleh! So I thought I should try and write a story about MarBall, Marshall lee x Gumball. I don't know if that's a legitimate name for them, if not I call rights on creating that name. So if you don't know me I am a author of omegaverse. If you don't know what that is, to the POWER OF GOOGLE! So I suggest you research that first then read this or you'll be a little confused. If you don't care no worried I'm planning to make this a multi-chapter story so hopefully it covers it for you.

* * *

It was midday and the sun seemed to shine brightly over the happy kingdom. Small groups of gumdrop kids were playing the streets, a root-beer couple were walking down the street hand in hand. Gumball sighed at the sight. He was leaning across his balcony, had rarely had time off. From keeping his Kingdom secure to keeping track of the other Kingdoms he had no time for fooling around. But on days like this were everything seemed to solve itself, he loved looking at his people work and live there daily lives. If it weren't for them he wouldn't have built the Kingdom in the first place.

Gumball moved his head to the right leaning on his left hand palm. He loved all his people but his eyes lingered on the kids. There bodies so small unlike their giant spirits. He chuckled when Fionna jumped over a lollipop girl and landed perfectly on her feet. Those kids loved her. He hummed, children sure are cute. Imagine if he had a baby, with pink skin and perfect white teeth, they'd of course have.. Gumball shook his head. Get rid of that thought. Why was he acting this way? Ugh disgusting. He's been alive long enough to handle these urges. Perhaps the sudden spike in newborns has caused his hormones to become unstable. Yes that was it only that.

He moved himself from the balcony and walked back into his room. He stood in the middle of the room looking around, wondering what could occupy his mind. He's already read all his books, and his experiment is in the works until the ginger root is fully grown. He had considered going down and baking a triple layer strawberry cake, with cool vanilla icing to cover the outer sides, oh and a beautiful heart of sprinkles in the middle. But he's trying to resist the urge or else he'll back such a masterpiece and realize he had no one to eat it.

Gumball walked out of his room to hopefully some company with everyone would make him forget the whole, ugh baby thought.

* * *

He laughed as Cake was thrown into the pond. She shrieked at Fionna stretching to mess up the already tangled blond hair. He had tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He could help but clap his hands in amusement. Fionna smirked at him and tackled him.

He had the air knocked out of him as his back collided on the ground, "Good heavens Fionna you startled me". He smiled nervously and lifted his hand to scratch his cheek shyly.

The adventuress giggled and patted his head, "Sheesh Gumball even when I knock you to the ground you don't get mad, you have a killer attitude. Your babies will tots love you" she smiled and stilled, her face suddenly turning red. "Oh glob BG I didn't meant it like that that's so um yeah".

Gumball smiled sadly for a second, but shook it off when he noticed Fionna's blush. He sat up noticed she was seated right on his stomach. "Um Fionna if you don't mind" he pointed to his stomach area. She immediately stood up. He too stood up dusting himself off. He couldn't help but notice her pink hue. So he brushed a blond strand peaking out of her bunny hat. She looked at him shyly and smiled, and turned to Cake.

"Come on Cake I promised BMO that I would watch the new episode of The Ripe and The Rotten" she said,

"Alright baby hop on" she said stretching herself so she could sit on top of her. "Bye Prince Gumball". Fionna waved goodbye as they went away.

Gumball sighed there he was again alone, at least the day was almost over. All he needed now was to eat dinner that Peppermint Maid has made and sleep. He definitely did not want to see HIM tonight. So he better get moving.

0000000000000000000000001111111111111000000000000000000000000001111111111111111111111110000000000000000000000000000011111111111111111110000

"Dinner was absolutely delicious Peppermint Maid, I loved your hint of basil in the soup and the strawberry cream was spectacular" he smiled at the Candy as she stood their holding on to a silver plate.

"I'm happy you like it so much my Prince, I'll be sure to make breakfast quite as good". He never understood, she tried so hard and when he said that her work was amazing she wanted to make it even better. He hoped it was just cause she cared for him. Because he'd be hurt if he wasn't showing his full appreciation.

He stood up pushing back on his seat. "Thank you again for the meal, I'll see you in the morning then". He walked past her, and headed toward the hall doors.

"Prince Gumball a moment?" she said suddenly.

He turned to look "Yes Peppermint what is it?"

She lowered her voice and her eyes sharpened "_HE_ isn't coming over tonight is he?"

Gumball sighed shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea"

She humphed and turned "I hate that boy he's so childish and treats you with no respect, honestly your his.. I can't even say the word. Good night your Majesty".

Gumball walked to his room not wanting any late night disturbers.

000000011111111111111111110000000000000000000000000000000000001111111111111111111111111111111111111111111100000000000000000000000000000000

He looked one last time at his open window waiting for him. After ten minutes his patience dwindled.

"Fine if he wants to be a dung-wad then let him." he hissed and closed his doors. He snuggled up under his covers, wiggling around until he found a comfortable spot. He turned to his side and let out a loud sigh that he found it. Just as he was about to close his eyes.

"Hey Gumwad" a deep voice whispered out. He jumped but turned to look at the annoying vampire. He was floating above him fiddling with one of his books.

"Marshall Lee, please do come in and make yourself at home" He smiled sickly and huffed out of bed. His legs cold since he was wearing such short pajamas shorts.

When he turned around Marshall had his eyes fixated on him. Gumball crossed his arms, if this idiotic vamp wasn't going to talk he would punch him in the face.

"Marshall please say why your here or get out?!" he hissed out. Marshall chuckled and set his feet on the ground. He was still taller than the pinkette and loved acknowledging to their height difference even though it wasn't that large a gap just 5 inches or so.

"Now is that any way to treat your fiancé?"

* * *

Ok I haven't gone into detail of the omegaverse


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry I had thought I uploaded it months ago. But it seems I just saved it in my usb. Also sorry its so short, I just wanted you to have a taste of their interaction together. I must warn you though chapter stories are not my forte, one-shots are. So if one of the chapters ever seem to rushed, choppy or inconsistent, please be as judgmental as possible. Well in the art, my heart would break if you insulted me. But please do comment on anything, or if you have any plot ideas or questions you might want to add.

I enjoy your company, And bye

* * *

"Now is that any way to treat your fiancé?" a smirked appeared on his face.

Gumballs face went bright red and crossed his arms, "Oh that's rich coming from you Marshall Lee". He turned and walked to his wardrobe looking for a robe to cover him.

Marshall floated near Gumball and looked at him up and down. He was glad this Prince was always so stuffy and prudish because he refused to show any skin in public, thus those pink legs were only for his eyes. He quickly put his arms in back of his head, not wanting this pinky to think he was looking at him.  
"I don't see whats the big deal you're mine aren't cha".

Gumball looked at him stunned and he wore a lavender robe and tied a string around him. "The big deal is that I go to bed every-night alone while you go off marinating in the sweats of those you've slept with". Gumball almost yelled.

Marshall stood on the ground and crossed his arms, "WHAT I do not marinate with people!".

The Gum laughed and picked up an eyebrow "I'm not an idiot you have been sleeping with people across the land of Aaa. I had to make up lies to everyone to keep your secrets down!"

The raven looked away, yeah he had quite a history. But he was over 10,000 years old of course he was going to sleep around you get kind of bored when you alone.

"Shut up Gumball, you don't get it. I have urges that I just need to get rid of". Marshall said lowly, embrassed for him to hear.

"Oh Marshall I don't understand. Why don't you want to consummate our marriage?" Gumball asked slowly reaching out to rub Marshall's face. "I can help you with your urges." He whispered out. Wanting him to accept it already.

The vampire felt a warm hand reach his and grabbed it tightly "DON'T do that Gumwad". He hissed out.

"Your such a jerk Marshall! I'm here all the time. When you're hungry you come here and I feed you. When you're lonely you come here and I comfort you. I do all the basic jobs an omega has to do for its spouse but your such a BUTTFACE to realize that!" by now Gumball was full on yelling. Peppermint maid probably knew Marshall was here already and sharpening her nails. She never liked the guy, he was insensitive, rude, a total slob. Yet Gumball couldn't help and love those qualities of his, disgusting that love does that for you.

Marshall snapped at him, "Hey I never agreed to this arranged marriage, OK!" he then walked over to the other side of the room and sat himself of Gumballs chair.

"Neither did I however the plans have already been set, so you either man up and marry me or you be a coward and run off. This is the last time I wait for you" Gumball turned away and headed to the bed. He was already removing his robe.

Marshall softly spoke "As if, you were saying that ever since the Ice Queen had began to kidnap you. You don't actually mean it"

Gumball was already moving the covers to get in "This time I do." With that, he got in bed and snuggled himself.

Marshall rubbed his arm awkwardly; he then went to the bed and went under the covers as well. Gumball looked at him wanting him to remove himself from the covers. Moving farther away. But arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

"Just go to bed Gumball. I promise I'll be gone by morning" Marshall whispered, drowsy enough as it was. Gumball turned and forced himself to sleep. This small interaction between the two was the only thing he would probably get, so he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

Spoilers~ Next chapter is nearly finished, and it has Fionna in it

j


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Late Valentines Day, sorry I was super late. I had stuff. Well here's the next chapter forgive me if when I update it doesn't do it properly, this is new. And Kat! Love you ^0^. bye

* * *

The entire room is dark, except for the table light flashing over a hunched figure. A puff of smoke flew up and covered everything. Gumball coughed waving his hand to rid the smoke invading his lungs. His right eye barely open, they were burning. He quickly pushed his seat back and ran to the window. Pulling the curtains back and pushed the window doors open. A cloud of gray smoke left the room.

Gumball continued coughing until his room was smoke-free. He headed back to his desk to view the remains of his experiment. Picking up the vile were his experiment had laid. He then lifted his papers, he couldn't understand. Where had he gone wrong? He accurately poured .003ml of cherry juice, 1 pinch of watermelon power, xanthan gum extract. Gumball ruminated perhaps he should have placed .006ml cherry juice or added so hydrochloric acid. He went to the chest near the far side of the room,

He lifted the top, there was a blank journal, cool, a rotting apple, completely forgot about that experiment, a hairball, ew Kate. There he grabbed the napkins and went back to his desk, wiping up any liquid.

When he was done he sat back to the desk. He grabbed his pencil and made new adjustments to the lad reports. His hypothesis was that he should have used cooled the experiment prior, the molecules were moving rapidly thus when added together they became unstable and unable to fuse together. Gumball nodded satisfied with this new idea. But the question was at what temperature should it be?

He groaned a rubbed at his head, a headache was coming on. How long had he been down here? A week? He looked around this lab was a disaster, he deserved and needed a break. He pushed the chair back, with a screech and walked out the lab. When he opened it there were piles of trays filled with food, there about 12. He must have been there for about a week. He sniffed at his clothing. Repulsive he must take a shower before going to see Peppermint Maid and the other servants.

After twenty minutes or so, he was freshly washed and had a small snack in this room. He wore his light pink sweater vest and dark pink dress pants today; it was sunny with a small breeze.

He knocked onto the door of Peppermint Maid's room she always locked it. He respected her privacy so even if he was curious he could not spy on her secrets.

He knocked again a tad louder this time, "Peppermint Maid, are you in there? Peppermint?", he pressed his right ear to try and hear any sound. He pursed his lips awaiting an answer.

"Yes what is it dear? Are you alright?" her silly voice asked. Gumball smiled at the sound "Yes I am fine. But are you alright it took you a while to answer are you hurt or sick?" he asked worriedly, she was part of his 'large' family he wanted to take care of her after he did take of her when she was a child.

She answered more quickly this time, "Yes, Yes I am fine deary just going some, light cleaning do you need anything?"

He wasn't convinced but she was an adult probably had someone over, "Well I am heading out to pick up some ingredients, I should be back around late at night. And my laboratory needs some cleaning".

"Okay we'll get right on it then", a crash emanated in her room, Gumball stilled and knocked again "Peppermint are you alright? What was that? Peppermint"

"Oh t..that was just a vase I knocked it over by accident, I wasn't paying attention while I was talking to you"

"Should I help?" Gumball asked gripping his backpack strap tightly.

"No no run off dear, I don't want you to be out and about late at night. Now go"

Gumball slowly stepped away from her down, he was still skeptical about her well-being but she wouldn't tell him anything. He had to walk away and stepped out the castle.

When he was outside the sun was bright, and he had to wait for his eyes to adjust themselves to the light. He was decided to walk to get his ingredients, though it was faster to take a candy horse, he wanted to take his time.

* * *

Gumball studied the sugar plum in his hand, it seemed plump enough, he flipped it over to check for any blemishes. He nodded it seemed adequate then placing it in his backpack. He then walked past the sugar plum tree. It was spring so now was when the gardens had a bountiful amount of fruits that when he gathered the food for the candy people there was still some to spare for his experiments.

He squinted his eyes to stare off in the distance, the candy canes were tall and a shining pearl white a light brush of pink was on them, their nearly in bloom just needed to wait for the red stripe to appear. Gumball sighed he had needed them to perfect his liquefying serum, he had miscalculated the time he had thought they were in ripe by now perhaps it was the exceptionally cold weather the Candy Kingdom had this past winter. Candy Canes grew in the cold that's it rained the hardest, and what made them grow to long they carried most of the water inside it. Perhaps he could go to the licorice forest, he needed the black licorice to make a new cake recipe, sure he was a man of science but he loved to indulge himself in the arts of bakery, after all baking is science.

Gumball trudged along the biscuit road, his boots crunched on the crumbs lying on. It was sunny but clouds were in the sky so sometimes it would darken the sky when a cloud passed by the sky. It was such a nice day, he rarely left the castle, he had been meaning to enjoy the tiniest more often be more social and open after that 'talk' with Fire Prince he seemed to be thinking more about himself and his needs then his peoples. It was selfish yes, but he had spent a thousands years making sure their needs were before his, he deserved to be spoiled.

He smiled to himself, Marshall would surely make fun of him he sounded like a princess. His stomach churned, Marshall. Gumball turned to corner stepping over a chocolate puddle, Marshall had left him the other night after sleeping with him. Actually sleeping, he was a gentleman he wouldn't do such acts without them being mated. He had left before Gumball had even woken up, by the time he opened his eyes and turned Marshall was gone. He would have cried but that has been the norm he has gotten used to it, he had cried when that had happened though feeling like a whore being used and tossed without second glance, but now he just would make the bed and get ready for the day. Still a stab in the heart.

A rustle was heard in the distance, Gumball turned placing a hand over his coat ready to grab his knife that he carried in case. He had been carrying this thing forever, just when Fionna came around he didn't want her to feel useless so he instead would allow Ice Queen to carry him off. His guard was up, but a bunny had jumped out of the bushes it looked at him with big brown eyes its cute pink nose twitching. Gumball sighed and kneeled to the ground, "hello cutie you gave me a startle." he said petting its brown fur, the bunny stayed still letting him pet it. "What were you doing huh," the bunny jumped over to him and sniffed at him backpack. Gumball smiled and took it off, zipping it open he searched for what the bunny wanted. Pulling out a carrot he waved it in front of his face "is this what you wanted?" he asked the bunny stared at the carrot and then at him intently twitching his nose in confirmation. Gumball laughed and placed the orange carrot in the rabbits paws. The bunny put it in its mouth and jumped away.

The prince looked at it a little longer, he loved cute things he ruled the candy kingdom for glob's sake but cute things just let him forget his blemishes for a moment. His stomach gurgled, Gumball placed his hand over his abdomen. Shit he was getting close to his heat. He would have to get Fionna to take care of the Kingdom while he was in leave and make sure to have Ice Queen busy so she wouldn't go searching for him when he was at his weakest.

The licorice forest wasn't that far and if it got to dark out he could call out for Marrow. Gumball smiled maybe this time Marshall would finally be there for his heat and they could be mated. He shook his head, he has been hoping the same thing everytime he has his heat. Forget it.

* * *

Marshall tossed his bouncing ball up to catch it when it fell down. He floating in his living room, legs crossed and left arm folded in back of his head. Its been a couple of days since he's last seen Gumball, already he misses him. He's starting to want to smell that bubblegum, cinnamon, cherry scent. He sighed this happens every time, when he wants to avoid and forget Gumball he ends up missing him more. They weren't even mated.

He closed his eyes the arm he was using to bounce the ball now cover his eyes, the ball dropping scaring his cat below him. Marshall has thought about being with Gumball since the day he realized the feelings he had weren't because of hate but of love and hate. He's been addicted to him since then going to bother him when he knew Gumball was busy, just so it wouldn't seemed that Marshall was missing him. Or coming late at night when the Pinky was asleep to curly around him and take care of him.

He's always stayed close to Gumball to take care of him, intentionally messing up Gumball's experiments in secret so he'll get so annoyed and take a break. Gumball's pink surprisingly soft hair that was always so taken care of, those beautiful blue eyes that sparkled when he was happy talking about science or baking, or when they turn icy when he was so made. Marshall sighed at the thought of Gumball, he was itching to go see him his hands were scratching at his jeans agitated that he hadn't touched Gumball for quite a while. That's what scared him so much. He wanted to mate with Gumball so very badly, he would fascinate about them. But if he was like this now imagine when they mated. When two people mate they become intertwined their scents mixing so everyone knows that they belong to each other, and they become dependent on each other and obsessed even to care for one another. If he was so obessed and dependent on Gumball now what then, if they mated he'd go mad without Gumball. What if something happened to him, get sick die in childbirth, kidnapped, or worse leave him. He'd utterly die.

That's why he had to stay away. Stay away to protect Gumball and himself. He can't lose him he can't, "I love you too much to lose you Gumball" he rasped out.

* * *

Dang, it started this the day after valentines day and barely now March 3 have I finished. Yup, so I'm taking it slow, developing their feelings for you and each other so there won't be any spicy things till quite a while but i'll have romantic stuff going on. And forgive me for me writing style, I'm quite well at imagery and scenery and the characters mind but dialogue is very hard so if you guys have talents of dialogue please email me. Bye

k


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone hi

* * *

Fionna pulled at her brush, struggling to get her brush through her tangled blond hair. At every pull she was getting angrier and even more irritated that she would pull harder to just kill those tangles. She huffed in frustration, I would be so much easier to just through this grubbing thing out the window but Cake told her that it wasn't 'ladylike' to not brush her hair. As if she was like 90 percent lady, Cake was lucky she bathed once a week. Ugh being a guy must've been lucky. But Gumball was a very clean guy. She tugged again.

Wait a bleep blooping moment, wasn't Gumball a wait is it called a Omega. That's what Cake says their called. She scratched at her ear, giving up trying to brush it it would just be inside her bunny beanie anyway.

She slide down the ladder to see Cake cooking them lunch. "Hey Cake can I ask you a question?" she asked sitting on the floor behind her. She turned to face Fionna, the cat smiled her whiskers curling up in delight. "Why oh course sugar let me serve you sume my famous chicken salad sandwich and then we can talk, how that sound?" Cake said happy Fionna nodded while her stomach growled. Cake stretched her tail to picked two glass and placed them on the floor, she then handed her tail the plates with food on them Fionna grabbed them and put them on the ground. Cake turned and walked towards her all while her tail grabbed the juice.

"Now what did you want to ask me sugar, boy troubles again?" Cake asked as she poured apple juice into Fionna's cup. Fionna blushed as her grip on the cup tightened, this was such an embarrassing question.

"Um Cake, why is Gumball an Omega?" she asked her entire face was on fire, her heart pounded at the questions. Cake looked at her and giggled lowly, Fionna was always so shy when topics like genders where involved it was so adorable. Sometimes you forget that the Hero of the Land of Aaa who could take countless perils journeys, take and give a hard punch was a cute 14 year old girl that still blushed over the thought of kissing.

Cake placed her paws together, "Well what do you want to know, why he is an omega or what makes him an omega?".

"I want to know both" Fionna squeaked out, she was hardly touching her sandwich salad.

"Well I can't really explain much but when the chromosomes are made deciding if you are a boy or girl you know the XY or XX like Gumball showed you in school " Cake said. Fionna shook her head "Yeah sex-determination" Fionna beamed since she still remembered.

"Good well after that their is a third attachment, the W chromosome and the Z chromosome, that is what decides if you are gonna be a omega or alpha."

Fionna raised her hand, "Yes Fionna?"Cake said pointing her paw at her.

"Which is which?" she asked finally grabbing her fork to eat the food.

"Well sugar how do you expect me to finish if you always interrupting me" Cake said her paws at her hips. Fionna whispered a low sorry, "As I said the omega is the W and alpha is Z." Fionna nodded and raised her hand again Cake sighed, "Yes Fionna?"

"Do I have a W or Z?" she asked her cheeks full of food. Cake shook her head "I don't think so you're a human so I don't think you are."

Fionna nodded slowly. "Then what about PG why is he considered a omega?"

"That's because he goes through heat?" Cake said grooming her tail, frisky thing it was always so fuzzy.

Fionna tilted her head "Heats?"

"Yeah sorta a time were omegas want to have a baby, the time the last depends per person" Cake said without looking at the blond as she looked for split ends.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, Cake pulled out a long hair and flicked her claws "huh?"

"Cake, I asked does it hurt?" Fionna asked more serious. Her face was staring at her sister, was Gumball always in pain as his knight she would not allow him to be in pain he deserved be treated gently.

Cake blushed, oh now things were getting steamy "Um yes it does but not in a dying type of way more of a frustrated pain type" Fionna's breathe stilled.

"AND! why hasn't it gotten better?" she yelled, Cake sighed Fionna was so young "The only way for it to 'get better' is if he had a baby" _for a while_ she thought. Heats occurred 4 times a year, during that time omega go baby crazy building up and during the heat. All they want is to fufill what their body wants. After learning that Gumball is as old as Marshall it surprised her, she had to suffer through some heats in her life but imagining that Gumball had to deal with those insufferable heats for almost 1000 years was unimaginable.

Fionna looked at her feet her hands grasping at her ankles. She always had a crush on Gumball and even though she fought monsters or conquered evil beings she still fantasied at the thought of being with Gumball, married Gumball's bigger pink hand clasped with her own. Them walking through the butterscotch gardens, and having kids. Fionna internally squealed at the thought. But now knowing that Gumball's an omega could her dreams still be fulfilled or was he meant for someone else.

"Cake" fionna said softly looking up at her sister do the dishes, "Yes Fi,?"

"Do you think that I could give Gumball a baby?" Fionna asked her voice serious she didn't waver as she focused solely on her sister. Cake stopped doing the dishes and turned to look at the adventurer "Now honeycake's I know you like gummy but"

"Can I Cake!"

sigh "Yes you can but"

"But?"

"You would have the baby since your not an alpha, and still Gumball would suffer through heats"

"So we can never be, that's dung!"

"Fionna! Language, male omegas do marry female betas, knowing that they would never do what their bodies intended them to do, but they love that other person so much they don't care." Cake said smoothing out Fionna's hair, Fionna smiled "So there's a chance"

"There is a chance for everything"

* * *

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!1


End file.
